Double Trouble
by Xx.Ella.Bell.xX
Summary: Bella Swan and her twin sister are BIG trouble. They move with their HUGE family to the small town of Forks. P.S. The trouble only starts later. The first four chapters are on their first day at school. Please read and review. Ella Bell over and out :P
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all, i'm new to fanfiction and i'm still trying to figure everything out. This is a really awesome story (well in my opinion it is) and i hope that you guys will like it. Please read and review. I want to know your thoughts. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER ONE<strong>_

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but they call me Bella. I'm sixteen years old. I have a twin sister, Alexandra Claudia Swan (Alex), a younger fifteen year old sister, Sarraphina Roxanne Swan (Roxy), a younger thirteen year old brother, Benjamin Dylan Swan (Ben) and an older seventeen year old sister, Miranda Lillian Swan (Lilly).

We used to live in Phoenix with our parents, Charlie and Renee, but now we've moved to Forks ten days ago. Our first day of school was today. I was just getting up now. I went into my bathroom that was in my bedroom. I quickly showered and went out to choose my outfit for the day.

I decided to go check what Alex was wearing. We often chose what to wear together. I tightened my pink bath robe and went down the hall to her room. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Her trilling voice came from the other side of the door.

"It's me." I replied.

I heard some moving around and after a few moments she opened the door still in her pink bath robe that matched mine. Most of our clothes did match.

"Glad you're here. I don't know what to wear." she said pulling me into her room.

I laughed at her. We we're so alike sometimes that it was freaky.

"That's actually why I also came here." We then laughed together.

"I'm thinking we should match today. Maybe freak the people of Forks out a little? Give them a surprise." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"I think that's a smashing idea. Let's do it." I agreed.

We spent the next half an hour trying on different clothes. We later decided to wear black skinny jeans, black leather boots, white dress shirts and black leather jackets. We also had our necklaces that tell us apart on. It was just a simple chain that were exactly the same except mine had a 'B' on it and hers had an 'A'. We had our black hair tied up in a high ponytail with our fringes just above the eyes. Our makeup was the same. Some mascara, eyeliner, bright red lipstick and blush. We looked exactly the same.

I grinned when we were done. Our family hated when we dressed the same. They say they can't tell us apart and that's why we wear the necklace's most of the time. I guess we should be offended but I don't blame them since we look exactly alike. I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack which was also the same as Alex's. I went in the hall and found her waiting for me. We both went downstairs to get breakfast. We were last to arrive.

"Morning everyone!" We said grinning as we came into view.

They all groaned when they saw us. Hurtful.

"Well not the greeting I was expecting." Alex said as we sat down.

"Next time we won't be so nice to you people." I said waving my finger to all of them.

"Morning girls. Would you like some pancakes?" My mother greeted us friendly.

"Ew" I wrinkled my nose.

"Disgusting" Alex did the same.

They all looked at us shocked.

"Since when do you not like pancakes? You used to love them." Roxy said.

"That was before Alex gained so much weight." I stated as she gasped.

"Excuse me but you gained weight too." She shot back.

"But not as much as you!" I snapped.

"At least it's not noticeable. You look like a fat cow."

"Girls stop -" Charlie started but I cut him off.

"Well you look like a huge pig. You even eat like a pig." I shouted standing up.

"Ladies don't argue -" my mother started.

"Well you look like a giant elephant with too much cellulite." She stood up as well.

I gasped and tried to think of a come back but couldn't.

"Hah can't think of anything to say now can you?" She smirked at me.

"Girls, enough" dad tried again.

"You - you - you bitch." I screamed in her face.

"Alright, this is where I step in." Lilly said standing up. "Both of you need to shut up." She stood in between us.

"Tell that to her. She's the one who started it. And she called me bitch." Alex shouted pointing at me.

"Well she called me a cow and an elephant." I screamed pointing at Alex.

"Do you guys want me to pull your hair?" Lilly asked impatiently.

"No, but -" we were cut off as she reached out behind us and yanked our pony tails.

"Ow!" I screamed.

"Hey!" Alex screamed.

"Now, both of you stop fighting! You're acting like children and you don't need to diet. You're already too thin and if you lose any more weight you'll become anorexic. We need to go to school now so grab a sandwich or something. I'm dropping off Ben so you guys take Roxy." Lilly shouted at us then grabbed her purse and backpack. She also grabbed two sandwiches and shoved them in our hands.

I stood there feeling guilty for shouting at my sister. I didn't mean for it to go this far. I fixed my hair and put my sandwich in my backpack. Mom and dad had gone back to eating. Roxy and Ben had finished and were getting their bags. Lilly was waiting impatiently by the door. Alex was looking down at the ground.

"Let's go people." Lilly shouted as she went outside.

I sighed and walked to the door. Alex did the same while Ben and Roxy said bye to mom and dad.

"By the time I see you guys at school you better have worked things out. I don't want another fight so Alex is driving and Bella chooses the car." Lilly said to us. "Let's go Ben." She dragged him to her white jaguar and they drove off.

"The silver convertible." I said and walked to the passenger side.

Roxy got in the back. Alex came in after getting the keys.

It was silent for a moment.

"Alex I'm really sorry. I didn't mean any of what I said. I don't know what came over me." I said giving her a small smile.

She sighed and then looked over at me. She pursed her lips then smirked.

"I think I know what happened. It's that time of the month." She said laughing.

I joined in laughing with her. I loved how she could just lift the mood so easily.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked.

"Of course you are. As long as I am too." She said smiling.

"Of course you are." I smiled back at her.

"Thank goodness you guys made up. I hate it when you fight." Roxy said.

We laughed at her as we pulled into the school. It was quite small. Everyone turned to look at us as we got out of the car. Lots of people gasped and stared wide eyed as they saw me and Alex. I smirked. There were lots of whispers as we walked towards the front office. There was an elderly lady behind the front desk. I got our schedules from her. I thanked her as we went out into the hall.

"What classes do we have together?" Alex asked as I gave her and Roxy their schedules.

"First four periods and second last period." I told her.

"You guys are lucky you're together. I wish I wasn't alone." Roxy pouted.

"Well that's the beauty of being twins." Alex said.

"You get to be in the same class." I added.

The bell then rang and I told Roxy we'd see her at lunch and we headed off to first period English. We had to introduce ourselves which we both hated. During the whole period people were staring at us. In second period French we both introduced ourselves in perfect French since we often spoke French at home which also annoyed our family since we were the only ones who knew the language. We also knew Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and Latin. Our family only spoke and understood Spanish and English.

Third period was Math. Ick. We both despised math even though somehow we were good at it. After math we went to world history. Double ick. I always fell asleep in history. It was just so boring. I was surprised when the girl who was sitting next to me spoke in such a high pitched voice.

"Hi, I'm Alice. You're Alex and Bella right? It's nice to meet you. What are you guys like? What do you like to do? Does it annoy you if people mix you up? What about -"

"Alice chill," a guy with blond hair was sitting next to her, "sorry, she gets a little hyper." He said.

This girl -Alice- was still smiling brightly and practically jumping up and down in her seat. Alex and I smiled at them.

"It's cool. I'm Alex."

"And I'm Bella."

"If you get confused we don't mind if you ask but we usually wear these necklaces." Alex said lifting hers and I did the same.

"I'm Jasper. I guess it must be hard sometimes to always correct people." The blond guy said.

"It's not that bad. It gets kind of fun sometimes." I said smiling.

"We sometimes switch places and see how long it takes for people to figure it out." Alex said laughing.

"That must be fun." Alice said joining in laughing.

The teacher then came in and started the lesson. It was so boring that I nearly fell asleep twice. Alex was just as bored as me. Jasper seemed interested and Alice seemed about ready to kill herself. I was grateful when the bell finally rang.

* * *

><p><strong>So thats the first chapter. YAY! i made it this far :) Anyway tell me what you think. Do you want me to continue? I've got other ideas as well. Let me know what you think in a review.<strong>

**Also check out _'High School Queen' _and _'Marie Michaels' _by _'EmoFlowaGal'. _They're really nice stories.**

**Lots 'o' Luvies**

**Ella Bell over and out**

* * *

><p><strong>OMG i can't believe i just published the first chapter<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's another chappie. Hope you likey :) Please note that the first four chapters are the first day of school. Enjoy reading! :) The translations in this chapter might not be accurate. Sorry about that. I have put them in (brackets) and _italics._**

**A big shout out to _'NewGrylz'_ who added my story to favourites :) YAY! You should check out his/her story _'A Fresh Start With KIDS?'_ I started reading it earlier today and it is great! Go check it out after reading and REVIEWING this chapter :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>_

"Do you guys want to sit with us at lunch?" Alice asked.

"Sure." We replied at the same time.

"Wait, but what about Roxy?" Alex said.

"I'm sure she made friends." I said.

"Oh s'il vous plait! Sa Roxy." _(Oh please! It's Roxy.)_ Alex said in French.

"Votre droit. Elle n'a sans doute parle a personne." _(You're right. She probably didn't talk to anyone.)_ I said.

Exactement! Nous ne pouvons pas juste l'abandonner." _(Exactly! We can't just abandon her.)_ Alex said.

"Mais nous ne pouvons pas leur demader si elle peut s'asseoir avec nous."_ (But we can't ask them if she can sit with us.)_ I said.

"Peut-etre ils diront oui"_ (Maybe they'll say yes)_ Alex said.

"Ok nous pouvons demander." _(Ok we can ask)_ I said.

We looked back at Alice and Jasper who were staring at us.

"Do you mind if our sister sits with us?" I asked.

"Were you just speaking fluent French?" Alice choked out.

"Yes," Alex smirked, "but seriously, can our sister sit with us?"

"Sure," Jasper said recovering from his shock.

We smiled at them and made our way to the cafeteria. We saw Roxy standing outside looking a little lost. She looked relieved ounce she saw us.

"Hey Roxy!" Alex and I said.

"Hey guys, um can I still sit with you?" She asked hesitantly glancing at Jasper and Alice.

We both sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, but you should really try and make some friends." Alex said.

She nodded looking down at the ground. I then remembered we were still with Alice and Jasper.

"Oh guys, this is our little sis Roxy, Rox this is Alice and Jasper." I said introducing them.

"Omg! Hi, you're so cute. I never would have thought you would be Alex and Bella's sister. You look so different from them." Alice said smiling so widely at her.

"Thanks...I think. I look more like our older sister." Roxy said giggling.

We all went into the cafeteria after they were done with introductions. When we got out of the line Alice and Jasper led us to a table where three other people sat. A beautiful blonde girl that could be a model. She looked just like Jasper. A big guy with curly brown hair. And a bronze haired guy. The big guy looked up and his eyes widened.

"Either I'm going crazy or there are two duplicate girls coming towards us." He said.

We all giggled. The others had their backs to us and didn't even bother checking.

"You're an idiot." The blond girl said.

"I'm serious," he whined and then grinned, "I bet you ten bucks there's two girls who look exactly the same are about to come over."

"What do I have to lose?" The bronze haired guy said shaking his hand.

We then arrived at the table. Jasper sat down and Alice tapped the blond girl and bronze haired guy on the shoulders. They turned around and Alice gestured to us with a huge smile on her face. They both gasped and practically jumped out of their seats. They looked at us with eyes wide moving back and forth between us and mouths hanging open. We all chuckled at them.

"Rose, Edward, Emmett, I would like you to meet Alex and Bella, they're twins, and their sister Roxy. Guys this is Rosalie, Jasper's twin, Edward, my older brother, and Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend." Alice said.

"Hi," Alex, Roxy and I said as we sat down with Roxy in between us.

Edward and Rosalie recovered from their shock.

"Nice to meet you," Edward smiled.

His smile was so beautiful. His eyes were so amazing. It was like he was looking deeper into me. It was like he was looking for something extra. Something special. I felt my heart skip a beat as I looked back at him and blushed.

"Yeah looks like you two just made Edward lose ten dollars," Rose smirked while Edward scowled.

We laughed as Emmett said "pay up" while putting his hand out to receive the money. Edward grudgingly took out ten dollars and gave it to Emmett. My phone then started buzzing. I looked at the screen but it came up private. I just answered it.

"Hola!" I said cheerfully.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" I cringed as my sisters voice shouted into the phone.

"No me grites! Me duele mis oídos." _(Don't yell at me! It hurts my ears.)_ I complained.

"Qué es Roxy haciendo de estar con usted." _(What is Roxy doing sitting with you.)_ She asked.

I sighed and looked over at Roxy. She was eating her sandwich but I knew she was also listening to my part of the conversation. Alex was too busy talking with the others to pay attention to my phone call.

"Ella quería sentarse con nosotros, así que la dejó."_ (She wanted to sit with us so I let her.)_ I said.

I saw Roxy stiffened for a moment before eating again.

"No se suponía que la dejara sentarse con usted. Ella necesita tener una la vida social." _(You weren't supposed to let her sit with you. She needs to have a social life.)_ Lilly scolded me.

"Muy bien! Voy a decirle que deje." _(Fine! I'll tell her to leave.)_ I said. 'No I won't' I mouthed to Roxy and she calmed down a bit.

"Dile que ahora."_ (Tell her now.)_ Lilly commanded.

"Pensé que le dije y ella se levanta y va a sentarse con gente de su edad." _(I just told her and she is getting up and going to sit with people her age.)_ I said.

"Oh really?" My sister said standing right next to me.

I jumped and nearly fell out of my seat. My phone had dropped on the table.

"No hagas eso!" _(Don't do that!)_ I said trying to catch my breathe.

Everyone at the table was now looking at Lilly and I. Alex was laughing at me and I scowled at her.

"Sarraphina!" She said looking at her. "Usted sabe que de acuerdo en que esta vez iban a conseguir unos amigos. Ahora sal esa silla y encontrar la edad de su persona." _(You know we agreed that this time you were going to try and get some friends. Now get out that chair and find someone your age.)_

"But-" she started.

"Roxy, just go." I said giving her a look.

"If you don't hang out with people in your age group then rumors are going to spread." Alex said.

She looked up at us for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine, I'll try making friends." She said she stood up. I heard her mutter, "They'll probably just hate me," under her breathe.

She looked around the room until she found a table with some people in her year. She went over to them. She said something and they laughed as a blond girl said something. She then ran out of the cafeteria.

I stood up about to go after her but Lilly stopped me.

"Leave her. She needs to learn on her own." Lilly paused and looked at everyone else at the table. "Don't let her sit with you. Please."

She then turned around and went to a table at the other side of the room. The others looked worried.

"Sorry about that. Its just she never really makes friends and we're kind of trying to make her more social." Alex said.

They all just nodded and we started talking about ourselves in general. We found out a lot about each other. After Lunch I split from Alex and went to Biology while she had gym. And when I had gym she had biology. I did have biology with Edward though so that was a perk. I walked with him in silence.

ROXY POV:

I was angry with my sisters for trying to force me to make friends. If I find people I like then I'll be friends with them but if I don't then I really don't mind being by myself most of the time. The last time I actually tried making friends didn't go well and they knew it. My so called 'friends' spread lies and rumors about me and I was the laughing stock of the school. Everywhere I went people made fun of me. It was horrible.

I reluctantly got up from the table and looked for some people in my grade. I spotted two girls I met earlier, Stephanie and Alyssa. They were sitting with a bunch of people I recognized from other classes. I walked over to them.

"Hey Stephanie, hey Alyssa. Can I sit with you?" I said smiling.

"Oh look girls; it's the new nerd thinking she actually has a chance being friends with us. Why don't you go read a book about how to make friends or something." She said as they all laughed.

I turned and ran out of the lunch room eager to just leave. I ran straight for the bathroom. I went into one of the stalls and cried. I just wish I could make some nice friends. I wish I wasn't a nerd. I didn't hear when someone came in and was surprised when they knocked on the stall. I thought it was one of my sisters but was wrong.

"Um, are you alright in there?" A familiar voice said. I wasn't sure who it was though.

"I'm fine," I sniffled and wiped my eyes while straightening out. I opened the door to find a girl I'd seen in one of my earlier classes. I smiled softly at her.

"You're not fine. I heard what Stephanie said to you." She said.

"If you're just going to confirm it then can you say it quickly and leave me alone." I pleaded

"I'm not here to make fun of you. I'm here to tell you that you're not the only one she picks on." She said looking into my eyes. "Sometimes just knowing that you're not alone helps a lot. That's how my friends and I see it. We have each other for back-up." She smiled softly.

"You have your friends for back-up. I don't have anyone." I said looking at the ground.

"You have me now." She said hugging me. "I'll be there for you if she's ever mean to you."

"Thanks." I said hugging her back.

"I'm Katy, by the way." She said pulling away and sticking her right hand out.

"And I'm Roxy." I shook her hand grinning and we both started laughing.

We then went to class which we had together. We talked before the teacher came. I was glad to have found a friend as nice as her. I really think she could be my best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, even i had to admit that it was a kinda stupid and sappy chapter :P Anyway, i wanna know what you think. Tell me in a review. If you review I'll give you a dozen virtual cookies <em>and<em> a shout out in my next chapter :) wow, bribe much? :P**

**Lots 'o' Luvies**

**Ella Bell over and out :P**

* * *

><p><strong>YES! I made it through the second chapter! I truly am awesome! *does happy dance* Oh Yeah! I'm that cool! I can even dance - *trips over chair. quickly gets up and makes sure no one saw* It's cool, it's cool. I'm still good :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peeps! wazzup? I'm annoyed. I know you probably don't want to know my problems but I'm going to tell you anyway. You can just skip it if you want.**

**My problems: Today I wrote my English exam and it was torture! We had a long ass comprehension, a poem with no fricken punctuation, pictures of stupid bugs and SEVEN FRICKEN ESSAYS! Like what the hell! How in the world do they expect us to write SEVEN essays plus like two hundred other questions in a two and a half hour exam? They're crazy as hell those teachers. I left out like the last two essays because i didn't have enough time. Ugh! Ugh! UGH! **

***Deep Breathe* Now that i'm done ranting to ya'll I have a few SHOUT OUTS! Wooh! YAY!**

**Thank you to the following people:**

**_Jen1525_ reviewed and added this story to favourites**

**_NewGyrlz_ added this story to favourites**

**_Lysandera_ added this story to story alerts**

**_EmoFlowaGal_ added me to author favourites**

**Thanks to everyone who still reads this story. **

**A/N: In the previous chapter I didn't mention that the first language was French and the second was Spanish. Sorry to those who didn't know.**

**Heres the next chapter. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER THREE<strong>_

BELLA POV:

Edward led me to a table in the back. Apparently he was the only one without a partner. I sat down and took out my notepad and started doodling. I didn't even pay attention when the teacher came in. Half way through the class I got a text from Lilly.

Lilly: _Pick up Ben straight after school. Take my car. The keys will __be in the ignition. DO NOT mess up my car. Tell mom and dad I'll be __home around nine. _

I hid my phone under my desk and typed a reply.

Bella: _Where are you going?_

Lilly: _Just out with some people. Now stop texting in class! You'll __get in trouble._

Bella: _You do realize that your texting too?_

Lilly: _*sigh* Just don't forget to pick up Ben._

Bella: _I won't forget_.

I didn't wait to see if she would reply and put my phone away. A note then landed on my desk. I looked over at Edward but he was looking straight forward. I picked up the note and read it.

'_Texting in class? Are you that bored?'_

I giggled softly and wrote a quick reply.

'_Yes I am! And aren't we a little old to be sending notes in class? __Texting is at least from this generation.'_

He laughed silently at my response. He then wrote his own response and passed it to me.

'_Touché. But I don't have your number so how could we text_.'

I shook my head smiling as I wrote a reply.

'_Is that your cheesy way of getting my number?_'

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow as if he was saying 'seriously'.

'_No I'm just trying to prove a point. We're never too old to write __notes. Texting is overrated.'_

I laughed at the last part of his response.

'_Well I like texting so here's my number: 555-0125. If you want to __communicate with me you can send me a text. I don't like to use old __fashioned ways. And don't send me another note because I won't __respond.'_

I saw him laugh at my response and he took out his phone. I felt mine buzz a moment later. I took it out and read his text.

Edward: _you know passing notes is not old fashioned and I think the __only reason why you want to text so bad is because you want my number_

I was about to reply when the bell rang. I got all my books and surprisingly Edward waited for me.

"Don't try to flatter yourself Edward, you're the one who asked for my number." I said slyly as we started walking out.

"No, you're the one who just randomly gave it to me. Obviously you wanted me to text you back so that you had my number." Edward said smirking.

"Oh please. You practically begged for my number." I stopped in the hall and turned to face him.

"You basically threw it at me." He said looking down at me also stopping.

"Oh yeah. Well you totally want to ask me out right now. That's why you asked for my number." I said stepping closer to him.

"You seriously want me to ask you out right now and that's why you threw me your number." He stepped closer to me too.

"Well you want to take me out this Friday night hoping that by the end of our date I'll be your girlfriend." I said.

"You want me to take you out on Friday night hoping that I'll ask you to be my girlfriend." He said.

"You really want me to say yes when you do ask me." I said.

"You really want me to kiss you after you do say yes." He said.

"You would rather kiss me right now rather then Friday." I said.

"Are you saying you want to go out?" He asked.

"I don't know are you saying you really want to kiss me?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

We stayed quiet just staring into each others eyes for a moment. His bright green emeralds stared right into my soul. I felt like all my secrets and thoughts had been uncovered. It was like it was just the two of us and no one else.

"Yes." We both said at the same time before his lips crushed onto mine. It was like magic. The fireworks and tingles that I had heard people talk about all the time finally became known to me. It was the best feeling in the world. His tongue went over my lips and soon we started french kissing. The kiss was so deep and intense. It was wonderful. It was broken though by the second bell signalling that we were late for class. We reluctantly broke apart our breathing a little heavy.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Edward said and winked at me before turning and going to class. I stared after him for a moment before finding my way to the auditorium for arts and culture.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter was a bit shorter but I think that most chapters will be this long from now on. I'm sorry if you thought the EdwardBella moment was a bit rushed. I just wanted them to get together on the first day they met. It works better with the plot. Tell me if you liked it. Any ideas you want to share can be expressed in a review.**

**REVIEW: If you love me**

**REVIEW: If you hate me**

**REVIEW: If you like the story**

**REVIEW: If you don't like the story**

**REVIEW: If you think I'm crazy**

**REVIEW: If you think I write WAY too long authors notes**

**REVIEW: If you're annoyed with me and want me to shut up**

**OR JUST REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF REVIEWING :)**

**Lots 'o' Luvies (REVIEW: If you're tired of me saying that)**

**Ella Bell over and out (Also that) :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guyz! heres another chapter. Enjoy!**

**SHOUT OUTS!**

_**PunkRose95 **_**added this story to favourites**

_**Twilie123 **_**reviewed this story**

_**JacobAndNessieFurEver **_**added this story to favourites**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER FOUR<strong>_

ALEX POV:

I was just coming out from gym one of the subjects I didn't have with Bella. I wanted to tell Bella that she was going to pick up Ben but I think Lilly already told her. I was now walking to the auditorium so that I could go to arts and culture. On my way there I spotted Bella and Edward talking only about a foot apart. They were silent for a moment and I was about to go up to them and talk with them when suddenly they both said something and kissed.

OHMAIGAWSH! Oh my gawsh! Oh my gawsh! Oh my gawsh!

Bella and Edward are KISSING!

That girl has a lot of explaining to do.

I walked right past them with my mouth hanging wide open and staring at them. They didn't even notice me. I stopped looking at them and headed straight for the auditorium. People were still talking when I got there. I spotted Alice and went right up to her.

"You'll never believe what I just saw in the hallway." I said while smiling hugely and sat next to her.

"What did you see?" She asked interested.

"Bella and Edward were making out by the lockers!" I squealed.

"OHMAIGAWD! Shut up! Shut up!" She squealed as Bella came up to us.

BELLA POV:

I walked into the auditorium and spotted Alex and Alice talking together. I got closer as Alex told Alice something and squealed.

"OHMAIGAWD! Shut up! Shut up!" Alice squealed even louder.

"What's with all the squealing?" I asked laughing as I sat down.

"Nothing." Alex said quickly while they both had huge idiotic grins on their faces.

"Spill. What are you hiding?" I asked turning serious.

"Oh, I don't think I'm the one that needs to spill. Right Alice?" Alex said.

"Yeah I think the one that needs to spill would probably be the person who was kissing someone in the hallway." Alice said as they squealed again.

"You guys saw?" I turned a deep shade of red.

"I saw. Now spill." Alex demanded.

"Everything. I need details." Alice also demanded.

I then told them about our whole note passing and the whole arguing about who wanted to go out with the other more. I told them about how deep the kiss was. I told them about the tingles and fireworks. It was just as I finished that I noticed there was only five minutes of the lesson left and the teacher hadn't come.

"Guys the lessons nearly over and the teacher isn't here." I pointed out.

"She sometimes gives us a free period without telling us." Alice said.

"That's so cool; I just wish it was with a subject I hated and not one that I loved." Alex said frowning.

I laughed at her but then something occurred to me. I don't really know Edward that well. What if he does this kind of thing all the time? How many girlfriends has he had? Is he a player? Or is he serious about a relationship? I need to know or else I might just do something drastic.

"Alice!" I called out.

"Yes Bella?"

"Um, does Edward like, do this, um like, a lot? How many, um, girlfriends, um, has he like, had?" I asked nervously.

"Do you want the truth Bella?" She asked. I nodded. "Edward has only had one girlfriend and that was because Emmett bet him that he couldn't get a girlfriend. I've never seen him show any interest for another girl. I knew something was going to happen when he kept looking at you in lunch." She said giving me a soft smile.

"How do you know he wasn't looking at Alex?" I asked.

"Your necklaces." She answered. "There was not one time that he looked at Alex the same way he looked at you."

I smiled a bit at that and then the bell rang. We got our stuff together and left for our next lessons. I had gym now. Oh just great, I groaned. I got to the gym and got my uniform from the coach. He said that I could sit out for today which I was grateful for. I went to the bleachers and watched as the rest of the class worked.

As soon as the lesson was over I went to Lilly's car. Like she said the keys were in the ignition. I didn't bother saying bye to anyone and I left to go pick up Ben. When I got to his school I saw him with a bunch of other kids. He couldn't see me from where he was so I had to get out of the car and go to him. A few of the other people noticed me and stared. When I got to his little group I tapped his shoulder. He turned around and looked at me as did everyone else.

"Let's go Ben." I said in a bored voice.

"Well hello to you too." He muttered looking a bit flushed that I came and interrupted him.

"Whatever. I'm in a bad mood so lets go." I said. Wait where did that come from? I'm not in a bad mood. I'm quite happy, actually.

"Alright, I'm coming." He said in an annoyed voice.

"Say goodbye to your little friends and come to the car." I said glaring at him and then turning around to walk away.

"PMS much?" I heard him whisper to his friends and they laughed. I stopped mid-stride for a second before I carried on walking. That boy would so get it later. I grinned as I thought of a plan. I got in the car and put on some music to help me think of some ideas. I would need Alex's help for this.

As soon as Ben got in the car I sped off along the road.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay i have a new deal for you guys. If I get 3 reviews then I will update on Wednesday. If I get less then I will update later. Whatever you like. It's your choice if you want to read more sooner.<strong>

**REVIEW for world peace**

**REVIEW for quicker updates**

**REVIEW for love**

**REVIEW for ME! :P**

**Lots 'o' Luvies**

**Ella Bell over and out**

* * *

><p><strong>And seriously, please review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was just put off because no one reviewed the last chapter and my hits had been going down. Anyway I'm feeling better now so here's another chapter. I tried to make it longer. In this chapter there is a bit of Italian and the translations are in brackets.**

**Shout outs!**

_**wildlyweird **_**reviewed my story**_**, **_**added my story to favour****ites, added my story to story alerts, added me to favourite authors, added me to author alerts**

**_GeorgiaW97_ added me to story alerts**

**Sorry if I left out your name. I wasn't notified if I did. Anyway, enjoy the story :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>_

ALEX POV

When Biology was over I went straight to the car. I saw Bella leave in the white jaguar. I waited a solid ten minutes for Roxy until she finally came out laughing with some other girl. At least she made a friend.

"What took you so long?" I asked her as she got in the car.

"I was talking with some friends." She said defensively.

"Next time hurry up! I'm in a bad mood as it is and you're just making it worse." I said frustrated as I sped off towards the house. I don't know why I said that. I wasn't actually in such a bad mood.

When I got to the house I went upstairs and did my homework. When mom and dad came home I didn't even bother greeting them. I just carried on doing my homework. I was interrupted by a loud high pitched scream.

I ran towards the source off the scream as fast as I could. It was coming from Bella's room. Everyone else also came running and we barged through the door.

The sight I saw was hilarious. I just had to take out my phone and record this.

Bella was standing on her desk in her bath robe. She had a shower cap on her head. She was still screaming and pointing to the cause of her scream. On her bed was a small little rat. It wasn't just any rat. It was Ben's rat, Scabbers. He was so going to be dead for this. Bella absolutely hates rats. I on the other hand don't mind them. As long as they don't get in my way.

"Bella!" Dad yelled and she snapped her head over to look at us with terror filled eyes. "Calm down" he said as he walked forward.

"CALM DOWN? How can you tell me to CALM DOWN?" She continued yelling. "There's a filthy RAT on my bed!" She screamed.

"Scabbers isn't filthy." Ben defended his rat as he went to her bed and picked the rat up. "You scared him now."

"I scared HIM?" She yelled. "He scared the hell out of me. I could have DIED!"

That was it. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing. Roxy also laughed with me. She looked at us with rage filled eyes and when she saw the phone she got even angrier.

"Are you filming this?" She asked angrily.

"Yep!" I smirked. She jumped down from her desk.

"Get out of my room, NOW!" She screamed glaring at all of us. Ben quickly ran out of the room. Good boy. Mom walked out muttering something about all this screaming giving her a headache. Dad walked out muttering something about overreactions. Roxy and I just stayed laughing at our dear sister.

"Did you not hear me? I said GET OUT!" She screamed and I got a bit scared. Roxy also getting scared stopped laughing and ran out.

"Wait till people see this." I said smirking as I stopped the video and ran out of her room.

"Don't you dare Alex!" She screamed running after me.

I ran into my room and locked the door. Bella came and banged on my door trying to make me come out. I ignored her and went to my laptop to add this video to the many others I had. Bella banged on my door for five minutes before giving up and going back to her room.

BELLA POV

I couldn't believe that annoying little brat of a brother let his rat get in my room. He was going to pay double time. I'm going to kill Alex for taping it. She always does that and it gets really annoying.

I changed into some shorts, a tank top and some pumps. I tied my black hair into a high pony tail and went downstairs to watch some TV. There was nothing particularly interesting so I put it on the news. After about ten minutes mom called us for dinner.

"So how was your first day of school?" Mom asked all of us.

For some reason we all turned to look at Ben. I guess since he was the youngest we might as well start with him. He sighed realising this and started.

"It was good. I made a few friends. The teachers are nice." He said. After him it was Roxy.

"My day was fine." Was all she said.

"Did you make any friends?" Dad pushed a little cautiously.

"One." She replied. This surprised me.

"Really? Who? Why didn't you tell me?" I started throwing questions at her.

"Just some girl in my class. I didn't tell you because it never came up." She said. I looked at her with my eyes narrowed for a little while.

"Essa fece fare davvero un nuovo amico?" (Did she really make a new friend?) I asked Alex in Italian.

"Sì, lo ha fatto. Non potevo credere che sia, ma sono state ridendo e –" (Yes, she did. I couldn't believe it either, but they were laughing and -) Alex started but was interrupted.

"Girls, English please." Our mother said giving us a look.

"Sorry." We mumbled.

"Okay, so now how was your day?" Dad asked looking at the two of us.

Alex smirked at me. "Bella got asked out." She said.

"WHAT?" Lilly's voice screamed. I jumped a little in shock. She had just entered the room and was looking at me shocked. Everyone was looking at me shocked actually. I was blushing bright red.

"I don't believe you. You're lying. Why would anyone want to ask Bella out?" Ben scoffed.

"Oh my gosh. My baby girls going on her first date." Mom said looking like she was going to cry.

"Bella you are too young to be going out. You're not going on that date." My father said sternly.

"Who asked you out?" Roxy asked the now million dollar question.

"Yes Bella, who did ask you out?" Lilly asked looking at me curiously.

"Um," I was blushing tomato red. "Some guy from school?" I said but it sounded more like a question.

"Well no kidding hey!" Alex said rolling her eyes as did Lilly and Roxy.

"Bella, who is this guy? Tell me his name." My dad said angrily. My eyes widened.

"Dad, you're not going to kill him are you?" I asked terrified.

"Of course he won't Bella." My mom said glaring at him. "We just want to know who this guy is."

"Must be a loser if he asked you out." Ben muttered. I glared at him angrily. What is his problem. Why does he all of a sudden hate me so much.

"Who is he?" Roxy asked. Gosh these people were nosy.

I smirked. "I'm not going to tell until you tell me about your new friend Roxy."

"Roxy made a friend?" Lilly asked more shocked than she was that I got asked out.

"Yes I made a friend and her name is Kate. Now let's hear about Bella." Roxy said annoyed.

"I don't kiss and tell." I said with a smirk and stood up. Wait, that was the wrong thing to say.

"KISS?" Everyone but Alex yelled.

"It's just an expression." I quickly defended. "Gosh, you guys are annoying." I said as I took my plate to the sink. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I called to them.

When I got to my bedroom I locked the door. I couldn't believe how nosy they were being. Gosh, they really are annoying sometimes.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Please tell me in a review. I love you all and I would really love it if you reviewed my stories. If you review then I will try update in two days.<strong>

**Lots 'o' Luvies**

**Ella Bell over and out**

* * *

><p><strong>And REVIEW! :) for virtual cookies<strong>


End file.
